Destino
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: todo en esta vida tiene un final ya descidido. Kagome quiere luchar para que el destino que se ha decidido para ella tenga un buen final. mas cuando descubre al lado de quien es ese destino y a quien es su deber proteger.
1. Descúbrelo

**Destino**

**By: **Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. No obtengo ningún tipo de lucro por esta historia, salvo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios.

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Muerte de personajes, Lemon y posible lenguaje ofensivo.

**N/a:** ¡Hola otra vez! Los que leyeron **"Ficticio"** ya deben de saberlo, pero aún así lo repito para los que no lo saben: Estoy haciendo una reedición completa para todas las historias que he escrito desde mis inicios hasta hace casi un año. Tres años en los que, como no leía otra cosa que fics, mi escritura era pésima, mi ortografía mucho peor y, sobre todo y de lo que me siento más avergonzada, las historias no tenían contenido en absoluto.

Así pues, quería comenzar con la sección de **"Inuyasha"** editando **"Todo por ti"**, pero creo que como esa historia ya está terminada, puede esperar hasta el final. Los primeros fics que editaré serán los que no tienen final, para poder acabarlos de una maldita vez – y ya era hora de que siguiera con este, que lleva casi tres años abandonado.

Espero que les agrade y que las que ya han leído la anterior versión no quieran matarme. En realidad he hecho muchos cambios – y tantos – porque, como ya dije, casi lloro de la vergüenza cuando lo releí.

Este episodio está dedicado a **Goshi, **la primera persona que dejó un comentario en este fic aunque, sinceramente, no sé que le vio.

En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo uno: Descúbrelo. La profecía. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día, pensó Inuyasha con ironía, no habría podido ser más acorde con las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Densos nubarrones oscurecían el cielo mientras la lluvia creaba extensos charcos de fango, volviendo resbaladiza la tierra y, por tanto, dificultando aún más la ya de por si encarnizada batalla.

La última batalla, se prometió.

La luz y la oscuridad se enfrentarían y cuando cayera la noche, solo uno de los dos bandos saldría triunfante. Y vivo. Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una débil sonrisa se le formara en los labios. Aún más irónico era que Sesshoumaru y él fueran parte del equipo de la luz.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente su trabajosa respiración. Sintió el vaivén acelerado de su pecho que se esforzaba por seguir respirando. A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más débil. La fuerza lo abandonaba casi con la misma rapidez con la que perdía sangre por el costado, ahí donde Naraku lo había atravesado con uno de sus tentáculos.

Inhalación y exhalación. No lograba escuchar otra cosa aparte de sus pesadas bocanadas. La naturaleza, tan savia como era, hacía mucho tiempo que se había silenciado. Los animales habían escapado del lugar y, sospechaba, que si los árboles no habían echado a correr tras ellos era por lo firmemente que estaban enterradas sus raíces en la tierra. Lo único que quedaba era el rumor de las hojas de los árboles alborotadas por la furiosa ventisca y los estrepitosos truenos que iluminaban precariamente el ensombrecido campo de batalla.

- ¡Miroku! – el grito de Sango fue como una cuchilla deslizándose por la tensión del lugar, desgarrador y lleno de desesperación.

Olvidando por un momento que Naraku estaba frente a él, Inuyasha se volvió para ver a su amiga.

Sintió como si su corazón se encogiese dentro de su pecho al ver al monje – su mejor amigo – inerte. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de la exterminadora como siempre había deseado él, solo que ya no podría saber que ella se lo había permitido, ni escucharía sus lamentos al saberlo perdido. Las facciones de Sango estaban contraídas con la más cruenta de las agonías mientras dolorosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta chocar con la piel de Miroku, a cada segundo más pálido. Más frío.

La risa enloquecida de Naraku eclipsó cualquier otro sonido, incluídos el gruñido bajo de Inuyasha y los sollozos de la mujer.

- No te preocupes, exterminadora. Pronto estarás junto a tu amado – dijo el medio demonio entre sus estridentes risotadas.

Todo color abandonó el rostro de Inuyasha. No fue hasta ese momento que se percató de la flecha que atravesaba el pecho de la muchacha de lado a lado y del aroma a muerte que ya no solo provenía del cuerpo del monje. El cuerpo de la mujer languideció sobre el cuerpo del monje, como si quisiera protegerlo aún de los peligros del otro mundo.

Y su último tuvo el nombre de Miroku impreso.

Sin poder contenerse más, Inuyasha rugió con estridencia. Era una bestia herida más profundamente de lo que nunca se había sentido. Se dejó ir por la rabia, el rencor y la desesperación. La furia que sentía pudo más que el sello que la espada que le legó su padre mantenía sobre su sangre demoníaca. Un aura oscura lo rodeó mientras todo su poder se liberaba y su conciencia humana era acallada por el demonio que habitaba en su interior. La bestia mostró los colmillos amenazadoramente, clamando venganza.

Y aunque la característica sed de sangre que sentía cada vez que dejaba que ese demonio lo dominara no tardó en hacerse presente, no era como en anteriores ocasiones. No deseaba solamente sangre escurriendo por sus garras, sino que, esa vez quería que esa sangre fuera de Naraku.

- Contrólate, Inuyasha – escuchó la fría voz de Sesshoumaru.

Aún en medio de su locura, Inuyasha asintió. Su furia estaba dirigida a un solo enemigo, y su deseo de venganza le decía que el demonio a su lado sería un aliado necesario para lograr su objetivo. Además, la bestia primara que vivía en él reconocía a su hermano como el líder de su manada y, como tal, debía obedecerlo.

Codo con codo, los hijos de Inu no Taisho blandieron sus espadas con la habilidad que era adquirida con los años o por las situaciones más extremas. Sabían que separados jamás lograrían vencer a Naraku. Juntos…

Más le valía al desgraciado haber hecho sus oraciones.

- ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? ¿Dónde están esas escandalosas y molestas cucarachas que tenías por aliados? – los ojos violáceos del medio demonio brillaron con sórdida diversión – Es tu fin –

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo y apretó la empuñadura de su espada aún más fuertemente. Debía controlarse, se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente. Un ataque mal dirigido le robaría las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y de nada hubieran servido todas esas muertes. No. Les debía a sus amigos más que unos cuantos rasguños en el frívolo rostro de Naraku. Solo su muerte lo dejaría morir a él con la conciencia tranquila.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Destino 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru tomó una honda inhalación.

Naraku tenía razón. Inuyasha moriría ese mismo día y no había nada que el pudiera hacer por él. No mientras aún estuviera vivo, pensó viendo de reojo a su medio hermano. Sentía como la muerte lo rondaba, en espera a que sucumbiera a sus brazos. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que había sabido que su padre moriría el día en que Inuyasha llegó al mundo. Era como si un viento helado le calara los huesos y le congelara hasta el tuétano.

Y la seguridad de ese hecho, por raro que pareciera, hizo que sintiera una pesada opresión en el pecho.

Aquella noche de luna llena, Sesshoumaru había estado seguro de que Inu no Taisho, su padre, iba a morir y en lugar de ir al campo de batalla a su lado para intentar impedirlo, como cualquier hijo hubiese hecho, dejó que su rencor hacia él por el hecho de que hubiera engendrado un bastardo con una princesa humana lo cegara y permitiera que lo dejara marchar para morir a manos de un humano. Solo.

Desde entonces, había todo él había sido odio. Odió a Inuyasha por haber nacido. Odió a su padre por haber amado a una mujer humana, un ser tan inferior. Odió a su madre por permanecer inmutable ante el abandono de su marido. Pero, sobre todo ello, se odió a si mismo por no haber intentado evitar la muerte de su progenitor.

Como todo ser vivo, no pudo soportar durante mucho tiempo el saber que él había tenido parte de la culpa. Así que reflejó toda ese dolor, esa furia que sentía hacia si mismo contra Inuyasha y con el paso del tiempo, ese rencor solo pudo ir creciendo. No soportaba siquiera verlo, ya que era el recuerdo andante de su cobardía y su estupidez.

Pero la llegada de Rin a su vida había cambiado muchas cosas. Tenerla a su lado le hizo ver a los humanos desde otra perspectiva, desde la que muy seguramente su padre los habría observado alguna vez. Algo en su interior comenzó a cambiar mientras cambiaba también su opinión acerca de ellos. Comenzó a desear haber escuchado a su padre aquellas veces en que él le hablaba de lo maravillosas que podían ser esas creaturas, de su capacidad de amar.

Había comenzado a perdonar, tanto a si mismo como a los demás. Y aunque preferiría que lo castraran con un cuchillo sin filo y después lo degollaran antes que admitirlo, en ese momento se sentía orgulloso de su hermano. Porque sabía que aunque muy probablemente ambos morirían en ese lugar, no se irían sin llevarse primero a Naraku con ellos.

Era triste que el odio que compartían por ese ser repugnante pudiera unirlos más allá de lo que nunca los unió su parentesco.

Colmillo de Acero y Colmillo Sagrado palpitaron en reconocimiento mutuo. Siglos atrás habían sido creadas por su padre para pelear juntas, complementarse una a la otra. La primera quitaba vidas y la segunda las resarcía. Ambas estaban hechas para proteger y ahora, sirviendo a dos amos diferentes pero conectados por la misma sangre, volvían a trabajar juntas. Por primera vez después de más de medio siglo, cumplían su cometido.

- Vamos Inuyasha – Naraku abrió los brazos – Dame tu mejor golpe –

Sesshoumaru miró a su hermano. Sus ojos, pupilas dilatadas e irises azules sobre un intenso fondo carmesí, reflejaban inteligencia y autodominio, cosas que, pensó con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, habían abandonado al ser que fanfarroneaba frente a ellos. El aire se cargó con la energía demoníaca de Inuyasha, haciendo que la tierra temblara y la electricidad estática chisporroteara a su alrededor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Destino 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha dejó que todo su poder fluyera por cada uno de sus poros, compensando así su debilidad por la pérdida de sangre. Poco después, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Mi mejor golpe, dices? – sonrió Inuyasha tras compartir una mirada con Sesshoumaru – Separaré tu inmunda cabeza de ese cuerpo deforme que tienes si tanto lo deseas –

Naraku, obviamente muy seguro de si mismo, estalló nuevamente en ruidosas carcajadas cargadas de malicia y permaneció con los brazos abiertos, en espera del golpe prometido.

"_Ataquen ahora, hijos de Inu no Taisho"_

Una voz femenina resonó suavemente en los oídos de ambos hermanos.

"_Ataquen, hijos míos" _

Secundó una voz masculina que solo Sesshoumaru pudo reconocer.

Ambos jadearon imperceptiblemente cuando dos siluetas luminosas aparecieron frente a sus ojos estupefactos. La primera, obviamente femenina desde el primer momento, resplandecía con una luz blanquecina tan pura que ambos dieron un paso atrás, temerosos de ser purificados. Los labios de la mujer sonrieron con dulzura mientras posaba una de sus etéreas manos sobre el filo de Colmillo de Acero. La segunda hilo lo mismo con la hoja de Colmillo Sangrado mientras respondía con una mirada paternal a las miradas recelosas de sus hijos.

"_No hay tiempo para preguntas. Debe ser ahora"_ escucharon, pero en ningún momento vieron moverse los labios de Inu no Taisho.

Ambos entendieron sin necesidad de más palabras.

Naraku, mientras tanto, reía sin ser conciente de las nuevas presencias que se habían unido a sus adversarios para lograr derrotarle.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo y la fuerza combinada de sus espadas golpeó de lleno el pecho del medio demonio. Las risas se detuvieron de golpe para dar paso a un grito colérico que permaneció mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba y la perla de Shikon, que hasta ese momento le servía de corazón, comenzó a caer hacia el suelo.

Una fuerza invisible la hizo flotar hasta la mano de Inuyasha.

La mujer puso su mano sobre la esfera que pasó de un negro absoluto al más puro rosado y brilló con toda su intensidad. En ese momento, Inuyasha lo supo. No necesitó que ella le dijera que hacer. Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza la perla en un puño. Habían luchado incansablemente por obtenerla y en el camino habían visto todo tipo de personas y demonios que se perdían en la ambición de poseerla por toda clase de deseos. Algunos incluso parecían nobles, pero la perla no distinguía entre tonos grises. Era blanco o negro. Nada más.

- Deseo que desaparezcas –

La perla refulgió por última vez antes de convertirse en poco más que cenizas sobre su palma abierta.

Inuyasha sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y mientras caía agradeció por primera – y aparentemente única vez – la existencia de los exámenes. Gracias a ellos, Kagome llevaba dos días de retraso y por ello, ni él había tenido que verla morir como sus otros compañeros ni ella tendría que ver como se marchitaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Destino 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las piernas de Inuyasha se negaron a sostenerlo un minuto más, pero antes de caer al suelo, Sesshoumaru logró detenerlo con su único brazo.

_¡No!_, gritó el demonio dentro de su mente.

Acomodó la espalda de Inuyasha contra su pecho y lo acomodó lentamente sobre el suelo, sosteniendo la mitad de su cuerpo contra él. Sesshoumaru no podía apartar la mirada de la macha de sangre, cada vez más grande, que tenía el aori de su medio hermano de un tono cada vez más oscuro del usual.

- No puedes morir, bestia estúpida. Aún tengo que arrebatarte a Colmillo de Acero – gruñó con voz ronca.

El aludido rió de buena gana aunque débilmente y solo se detuvo cuando una insistente tos lo hizo doblarse sobre si mismo hasta que comenzó a expulsar la sangre que le inundaba los pulmones.

- Quédatela – le respondió cuando la tos se detuvo – ya no podré utilizarla después de todo –

Las dos siluetas los miraron, de pie a su lado. La mujer se arrodilló y su mano acarició el cabello que cubría la frente de Inuyasha con ternura casi maternal.

"_Pronto volverás a nacer, Inuyasha, hijo de Inu no Taisho"_

En ese instante, las palabras no tuvieron sentido para los oídos de Sesshoumaru. Tampoco para Inuyasha, al parecer. La muerte ya tenía sus garras cerradas entorno al cuello del medio demonio, haciéndolo delirar en sus últimos momentos.

- Kagome – susurró con la respiración entrecortada y superficial. Apenas lograba tomar aliento – llévame con Kagome –

Lo haría, pensó Sesshoumaru, si tan solo supiera donde se encontraba la mujer. Se sentía impotente. No podía salvar la vida de su hermano ni cumplir su último deseo. Moriría y solo él podría ver cómo los demonios del otro mundo se amontonaban sobre él pare reclamar su alma.

"_Muy pronto estarás con ella, mi niño"_ afirmó la voz cada vez más lejana de su padre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

En medio de aquél campo manchado por el dolor y la muerte, Inuyasha dejó salir su última exhalación. Dejando su cuerpo laxo como un peso muerto en el brazo de Sesshoumaru.

Un rugido de furia e impotencia brotó de lo más hondo del pecho del demonio tras dejar a su hermano en el suelo empapado de lluvia y sangre, se despojó de su túnica para cubrirlo y le cerró los ojos.

Inuyasha había muerto.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío"_

No logró saber si el mensaje de su padre iba dirigido a él o a su hermano. Ciertamente él no se sentía orgulloso de si mismo.

Se arrodilló a su lado, con la mano en la empuñadura de Colmillo Sangrado y lo miró. Su hermano estaba muerto. Como había hecho su padre antes que él y al igual que entonces él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Un minuto… ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

Él podría regresarle la vida de su hermano.

Una intensa luz lo cegó al mismo tiempo que la onda expansiva de una explosión lo tomaba desprevenido y lo lanzaba varios metros hacia atrás, lejos de Inuyasha y de su intención de usar a Colmillo Sangrado para destruir a los demonios del otro mundo para poder regresarle la vida.

No supo si fue el cansancio de la batalla anterior o el golpe casi mortal que se dio en la cabeza lo que lo sumió en un profundo estado de inconciencia.

En ese estado, no llegó a ver como una extraña fuerza Inuyasha se elevaba en el aire y lo alejaba con rapidez del campo de batalla. Llevándolo directamente hacia el pozo devora huesos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Destino 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome alzó los brazos y se estiró con pereza tras terminar de preparar su mochila amarilla para el viaje. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de entre sus labios, agradecida con el cielo porque los exámenes de ese año hubieran acabado y, milagrosamente, ella no tuviera que repetir el curso.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su mano recargó su peso en el marco de la ventana y contempló con una sonrisa la majestuosidad del árbol sagrado. Aún no podía creer que el mismo árbol donde había jugado de niña fuera el lazo que conectaba mágicamente el siglo XXI con la época Sengoku, casi cinco siglos en el pasado. Gracias a él había conocido a Inuyasha, sellado mediante una fleja que lo mantenía clavado a su tronco.

Hablando de Inuyasha…

Estaría furioso con ella. Hacía más de una semana que se había ido del Sengoku, asegurándole al medio demonio de ojos dorados que tardaría siete días en volver. Lo que no le había especificado era que serían siete días hábiles, por lo que llevaba dos días más de los acordados en su casa.

Casi se sentía culpable.

Y decía "casi" porque eran contadas las ocasiones en que podía dormir cómodamente en su cama y darse largas duchas de agua caliente.

No le sorprendería que Inuyasha llegara en cualquier momento con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido y una muy, muy larga lista de reproches que parecía extenderse con cada nueva mención y que comenzaría por recordarle que, desgraciadamente, había sido ella quien rompió la perla de Shikon por su ineptitud y le señalaría cuan irresponsable e ingrata era por retrasarlos en su viaje. Eso en el mejor de los casos.

De hecho, lo que si la sorprendía era que aún no lo hubiera hecho. Gracias al cielo – y a mucha práctica – hacía tiempo que había perfeccionado la técnica de haber oídos sordos a los ladridos de su amigo. Nótese que nunca se había usado mejor la expresión.

El primer paso para insensibilizarse había sido el más difícil de todos: admitir que aunque amaba a Inuyasha, él no le correspondía. Que si no había aprendido a amarla en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, viajando y luchando, no lo haría nunca. Después de hacerlo, comprendió que se había vuelto adicta a él, a su magnetismo animal y a la seguridad que sentía al estar a su lado. Hacerlo había sido un golpe bajo a sus sentimientos, por no decir a su orgullo. Siempre había deseado ser duna mujer independiente y que su pareja fuera elegida por la confianza y el amor, no por la primitiva naturaleza de mujer de las cavernas que hacía que se sintiera atraída por el hombre que fuera más capaz de protegerla.

Y como un adicto con síndrome de abstinencia, muchas veces había sentido la tentación de recaer. Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad alejarse poco a poco para que él no se sintiera herido.

Al final, había llegado la liberación.

Ese amor romántico que tanto tiempo la había torturado y hecho infeliz se fue convirtiendo paulatinamente en un amor fraternal mucho más fuerte y sólido que el anterior.

Aunque Inuyasha era mayor que ella en ocasiones se sentía como una hermana mayor sobre protectora con esos deseos absurdos de encerrarlo en una burbuja que lo protegiera de la malicia y la ignorancia de la gente, que lo insultaba y despreciaba sin siquiera molestarse en conocerlo y por el simple hecho de ser únicamente medio humano.

Obviamente, ellos no llegaban a ver lo que ella veía en él. Un alma buena, una mente inocente y un corazón enorme que se escondían bajo una coraza de arrogancia, mal genio y, a veces, brutalidad. El tiempo había hecho que esa coraza se volviera más y más sólida, enseñándole a atacar antes de permitir que el mundo lo acatara a él.

Era un animal herido que se ha cansado de ser pateado sin devolver una mordida.

Esa actitud suya despertaba en Kagome sentimientos que no eran románticos desde el primer momento. Sentimientos maternales, primarios en la naturaleza de toda mujer. Quería peinarlo con los dedos, limpiarle las manchas de barro de las mejillas y arreglarle las ropas.

Acunarlo contra su pecho para alejar de él todos los fantasmas de su pasado.

Inuyasha se había instalado en su corazón con más fuerza que nunca. Si antes habitaba una casa dentro de ella, ahora tenía prácticamente el monopolio de todo un condominio. Él ya no era solo su amigo, era su familia.

Un repentino malestar en le pecho le borró la sonrisa boba del rostro. ¡Dios y todos los coros celestiales! No podía respirar e incluso sentía náuseas. Estaba presa de un intenso sentimiento de angustia que la oprimía como si fuera una loza de piedra sobre su espalda. Peor que eso, era un palpitar dentro de sí misma que le decía que algo iba mal, pero que muy mal.

"_¿Pero qué…?",_ pensó mientras se doblaba sobre si misma y se tocaba el pecho.

La impotencia la inundó, frustrada por no poder saber de qué se trataba. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente en un intento de recuperar el aire que le había abandonado tan abruptamente, pero sólo consiguió un muy inoportuno dolor de cabeza. Mientras tanto, el monstruo de la preocupación campaba a sus anchas.

Una cuerda invisible tiraba de su pecho, como si ella estuviese hecha de puro acero y un imán gigante la estuviera llamando. Solo la dulce voz que habló a su espalda impidió que sucumbiera a esa fuerza magnética y echara a correr escaleras abajo para ir al pozo del templo.

- La batalla ha acabado, Kagome. Naraku acaba de ser derrotado –

Las palabras venían de una figura luminiscente que lentamente comenzó a tomar forma humana. Y no solo una, sino dos. Macho y hembra. Humana y demonio. Luz y oscuridad. Dos caras de la misma moneda, conformando el balance del universo.

El mensaje tardó unos segundos en penetrar en su mente entumecida, y aún cuando lo hicieron no pudo darles mucho sentido. Si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de derrotar a Naraku, Inuyasha habría ido a buscarla. Jamás la hubiera dejado fuera.

- No había tiempo, mi niña – agregó la mujer a la que reconoció como Midoriko como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y estuviera contestando pacientemente a las negativas que se formaban en su mente.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó al comprender que decía la verdad. De ahí el dolor de su pecho – Debo ir con Inuyasha – pero no se movió. Se sentía paralizada por un miedo superior a sus fechas - ¿Inuyasha…? –

La mirada melancólica y llena de pésame que le dirigió la antigua sacerdotisa fue toda su respuesta.

- No. No. ¡No! – chilló.

Se negaba a creerlo. Inuyasha no podía estar muerto. No podía…

Se dejó caer al suelo, llorando con rabia y dolor. Una turbulenta tormenta se había desatado en su interior y había roto el dique que mantenía selladas sus lágrimas. Un torrente bajó por sus mejillas, le empapó la cara y le enturbió la visión.

- Inuyasha está muerto, muchacha – escuchó la voz ronca del demonio – De momento –

Alzó los ojos empañados hacia el hombre que le hablaba. No lo había visto nunca pero lo reconoció al instante. No fue muy difícil atar cabos. Tenía un porte regio que le hacía ver aún más alto de lo que ya era de por si y la hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante. Su largo cabello plateado permanecía sujeto en una coleta baja con una cinta de cuero y sus cálidos ojos eran como oro fundido. Era tan parecido a Sesshoumaru y a la vez tan distinto. Tenía todos los rasgos de su hijo primogénito pero la piel tostada de Inuyasha.

La tranquilidad de sus facciones hizo que una rabia ciega se apoderara de ella.

- ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan fácilmente? – gruñó, convirtiendo su tristeza en furia - ¡Es su hijo, maldita sea! –

- Lo sé, pequeña humana, y justo por eso estoy aquí. Te agradezco que siempre hubieras estado a su lado –

Su ira se fue tan rápidamente como llegó, dejándola con un gran vacío. Se sentía diminuta. Y lo peor de todo era que deseaba serlo aún más. Deseaba desaparecer y olvidarse del dolor.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – sollozó con fuerza, abrazándose a si misma por miedo a que la agonía que la asaltaba la terminara despedazando – Lo dejé morir solo. Debí de haber regresado hace dos días y estado con él para pelear. Debí… Debí protegerlo – se le rompió la voz.

- De haberlo hecho habrías muerto también –

- ¡No hubiera importado! Tendría que… -

No pudo terminar la frase.

Midoriko e Inu no Taisho compartieron una mirada significativa y asintieron con sendas sonrisas cruzando sus rostros. Había orgullo en los ojos de la antigua sacerdotisa y un gran alivio por parte del demonio Inu.

- Dime, Kagome. ¿Estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por la suya? –

- ¿Qué…? – el sombro quedó atrás cuando un rayo de esperanza llegó hasta ella - ¿Cómo? –

- Antes debes contestar a mi pregunta, muchacha – increpó Inu no Taisho - ¿Dejarías tu época y dedicarías tu vida por entero a él solo para darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir? –

Asintió aún cuando no entendía del todo lo que el padre de su amigo quería decirle. ¿Qué si estaba dispuesta a todo por Inuyasha? ¡Joder! Que le dieran un cuchillo y ella misma se cortaba las muñecas, gustosa. ¡Claro que lo haría! Atravesaría los mares caminando sobre las aguas de ser necesario.

Modoriko soltó una risilla entre dientes.

- No necesitarás llegar a tales extremos, Kagome – le dijo.

- Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? –

- Amarlo – sonrió la mujer, llena de orgullo, pero después recuperó el semblante serio – al morir Naraku el equilibrio se ha desmoronado. Siempre debe haber oscuridad en el mundo. Ahora, la naturaleza tratará de compensar ese desajuste, al igual que los tiempos de paz que corren con un mal mucho mayor. El mundo, como indican las profecías, caerá en un caos completo –

- Sabíamos que eso sucedería, y aún así ayudamos a la destrucción de Naraku. Estaba escrito que tendría que suceder, y solo de esta manera podremos salvarnos. Las profecías también hablan de salvación. De un hombre que volverá a nacer después de haber derrotado a un gran mal y en esa segunda oportunidad no eliminará, sino que apaciguará al mal que llegará. Lo dotará de un corazón y una conciencia. El equilibrio volverá. Ese niño llamará madre a una mujer venida más allá del tiempo y padre al demonio de su misma sangre que tomará a esa mujer por esposa – terminó de hablar el demonio.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Kagome al comprender las profecías. Ella iba a…

- Mi hijo volverá a nacer, muchacha. ¿Estarás dispuesta a ser la madre que lo acoja en su vientre? No habrá marcha atrás después de que tomes tu decisión y si lo haces, este mundo dejará de ser el tuyo. Tu lugar estará en la época antigua con tu macho y solo una vez más se abrirá el pozo antes de sellarse para siempre –

- Lo haré – ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo – Seré la madre que le faltó. Le enseñaré a amar y a proteger. Crecerá más fuerte, sano y valiente que antes, porque esta vez tendrá todo lo que necesite. Su padre lo entrenará y le enseñará a luchar por el débil – Cada palabra, cada frase, estaban llenas de determinación – sé que él lo hará –

Sesshoumaru era el único demonio que encajaba con la descripción de "con la misma sangre que Inuyasha" – a menos claro que Inu no Taisho hubiera tenido más hijos y ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha se hubieran enterado – y aunque generalmente trataba con hostilidad a su medio hermano, Kagome estaba segura de que en algún momento desde su primer encuentro hasta la fecha, él había comprendido que Inuyasha no era más que otra víctima del destino. Sería un buen padre. Podía que en ocasiones fuera frío y distante, pero había visto como protegía y amaba silenciosamente a la niña humana que lo acompañaba como si fuese una hija.

Además, pensó mientras una sonrisilla bailaba en sus labios, era apuesto. Condenadamente apuesto. Hermoso con sus finos rasgos que parecían haber sido cincelados en mármol por la misma mano de Dios y que en otro muy seguramente hubieran parecido femeninos. Sesshoumaru no tenía nada de femenino. La seguridad con la que se movía, como un sinuoso y gran felino conciente de su poderío impedían tal cosa. Era una masa de esbelta fortaleza y músculos fluidamente esculpidos. Estaba segura que bajo esas pesadas ropas que tan majestuosamente portaba habría un cuerpo marcado de esos que daban ganas de comérselos a mordidas.

O de lamer hasta desgastarlo.

Su cabellera clara como rayos de plata y luz de luna. A decir verdad, su carácter impasible siempre le había hecho sentir la infantil y absurda necesidad de hacerle cosquillas hasta que todos los músculos de su rostro se relajaran y rompiera en carcajadas.

Seguramente tendría ese tipo de risas roncas que hacen que una mujer se derrita.

Pero antes tendría que conseguir una sonrisa.

No lo amaba, no había tenido suficiente contacto con él como para llegar a hacerlo, pero no sería difícil llegar a hacerlo. Solo le quedaba esperar que él la aceptara como ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. No sería tarea fácil hacerle ver que el destino los había unido y que una simple humana sería su compañera. La esposa que calentaría su cama por la noche y le daría sus hijos.

- Créeme, muchacha, tu no eres nada simple – rió Inu no Taisho - ¿Así que mi primogénito no te es indiferente? – se burló.

Extrañamente en paz con los acontecimientos, Kagome bufó.

- Por favor. Sería como querer que la luz no atraiga a las polillas – una sonora carcajada de parte del demonio la hizo sonrojar – Pero es Sesshoumaru, costará sangre, sudor y lágrimas que me abra su corazón –

- Y sexo, muchacha. El amor de un hombre se gana a través de su… -

- ¡Taisho! – chilló escandalizada la creadora de la perla de Shikon.

- Además… - prosiguió sin hacer caso a la sacerdotisa – Él se parece más a mí de lo que le agrada. Ha vivido reprimiendo ese lado suyo que se siente atraído por los humanos y que lo hace sentir pleno por miedo a seguir mis pasos. Ámalo y ten paciencia con mi descendiente, mujer. Él te amará cuando llegue el momento –

- Se acerca – le interrumpió Midoriko.

Una fuerte corriente de aire abrió sus ventanas de par en par, haciendo revolotear las cortinas y que los cristales crujieran sin llegar a quebrarse. Kagome se cubrió los ojos con la mano instintivamente mientras todo pasaba. Ocurrió tan rápido que ella ni siquiera pudo ver el momento en que el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha llegó hasta su habitación, deteniéndose frente a ella.

A pesar de saber que viviría, un sollozo se le atragantó mientras rompía nuevamente en lágrimas.

¡Santo Cielo! Estaba pálido y sus labios ligeramente azulados. Sus mejillas hundidas y su cabello manchado de barro y sangre. Cuan difícil era presenciarlo en ese estado cuando ella siempre había admirado su energía incansable. Casi tanto como la herida que le había dado muerte y que se mostraba aún fresca en su costado.

- Te protegeré siempre – le prometió y se lo juró a si misma mientras apartaba los mechones que se le pegaban a la cara.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, volviéndose confuso. Inuyasha brilló tan intensamente como las figuras de Midoriko e Inu no Taisho y se fundió con ella. Lo sintió colisionar contra su cuerpo y desaparecer en algún lugar recóndito de su interior. Lentamente. Como un niño que se acurruca para dormir.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ni él ni sus acompañantes estaban más allí. Mentira. Aún podía sentirlos, en especial a Inuyasha.

"_Aquí comienza todo"_ escuchó las voces de sus mensajeros en su cabeza.

Una lágrima de felicidad bajó hasta perderse en su ropa mientras se tocaba el vientre. Nunca se había sentido más dichosa ni más satisfecha con su existencia. Era imposible que fuera así, pero casi podía asegurar que podía sentir su vida palpitando ahí en su seno. Creciendo y fortaleciéndose en sus entrañas.

Siempre había querido poder borrar el dolor del pasado de Inuyasha. Ahora podía hacerlo.

- Tenemos que buscar a papá, mi amor –

Continuará…

¡Hola a todos!

Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Se han dado cuenta de que resumí - o más bien desarrollé – los dos primeros capítulos de la anterior versión en este? La verdad es que me siento muy bien con el resultado de esta primera reedición y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente. Aunque no sé cuando lo voy a subir porque de momento tengo que terminar el capítulo veinte de **"En la oscuridad".**

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus reviews.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy


	2. Nota de Tommy

**Nota importante: **

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero disculparme por todas las confusiones que ha habido con este fic. La idea, cuando comencé a editarlo era que, si iba a subir el segundo capítulo editado, borraba el viejo al mismo tiempo que subía el nuevo ¿me estoy explicando bien? Por eso, en el episodio uno, que ya está editado, Kagome aparece embarazada de Inuyasha y en el segundo, que no he editado, Inuyasha ya es un bebé, porque en la anterior versión, Kagome no tiene que pasar por el embarazo, sino que el cadáver de Inuyasha se convierte en un bebé cuando llega a ella.

En serio, lamento mucho las molestias.

Ya he eliminado los episodios viejos para que haya más confusiones y prometo que para este fin de semana subo el siguiente episodio editado, como verán, las cosas cambian bastante, así que no esperen encontrar lo mismo que ya leyeron.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: tommy


End file.
